Open Your Blue Eyes
by beautifulbutterfly
Summary: What if that scene between Rory and Tristan at Madeline's Party was different? TRORY


**Open Your Blue Eyes****  
**

**AN –** Rory broke up with Dean about a month before Madeline's party, and she is over him.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own the lyrics to "Grand Theft Autumn (Where is your boy tonight)" by Fall Out Boy. Some lines taken from the actual episode, found at (w w w)twiztv(dot)com(/)scripts(/)gilmoregirls

Set in the episode "The break-up part 2"

* * *

Rory pushed the red curtains apart to enter what she hoped was a deserted room but stoped when she spotted a familiar blonde head on the other side of the piano. His face looked so sad, so much more sad than she had ever seen a person. His fingers lightly pressed down on the piano keys, creating an unfamiliar tune. Rory watched from her position behind the grand curtains. She had never really been a big fan of Tristan but she never liked to see someone hurt and by the look of his conversation, if you could call it a conversation, earlier with Summer, he was hurting. Why was he even with that bimbo, she thought to herself. I mean Tristan's smart, summer can't be intellectually stimulating at all. Rory was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard the tune turn to a familiar one, and Tristan began to sing.

"Where is your boy tonight I hope he is a gentleman, maybe he wont find out but I know you were the last good thing about this part of town" he softly sung the words to a Fall Out Boy song. Rory would assume he would be singing about Summer, but those words didn't seem to fit their relationship.

He continued to sing, a soft and piano version of the song.

"When I wake up, I'm willing to take my chances on, the hope I forget that you hate him more than you notice I wrote this for you" his eyes closed in sad concentration, almost a painful love, as he sung the song slowly, seeming to relate to the words.

"You need him, I could be him…I could be an accident but I'm still trying and that's more than I can say for him…. my Mary" he said the last two lines so softly Rory almost didn't hear it. She froze, was he singing this song about me? He continued still so unaware the girl he was singing about was standing not 3 feet away.

"Where is your boy tonight I hope he is a gentleman, and maybe he wont find out but I know, you were the last good thing about this part of town…." He slowed the tune, finishing the song.

Maybe it was the song, or maybe she was just letting the feelings she had been holding back over come her, but she felt something towards him. Something more than pity, or annoyance, something more like attraction. Tentatively she stepped through the thick curtains. Tristan looked up suddenly and pulled his hands away from the keys.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you" she said, bitting her bottom lip nervously.

"No problem" he replied duly, obviously unaware she had over heard him singing.

"I'm sorry" she said moving forward a little.

"About what?" he asked relaxing, allowing his hands to rest on his thighs.

"About you and Summer" she said, she was genuinely sorry, she didn't want to see him hurt.

"I don't want to talk about Summer" he said, suddenly finding his hands very interesting, avoiding her intense gaze.

"Ok. How'd you do on that biology test?" she asked a little more cheerfully, sitting down next to him on the long piano bench..

"What?" he asked confused at her sudden change in subject.

" The test. It was hard wasn't it" she stated plainly not seeing the change of subject as a problem. Though her change of subject to science was mostly done to hide her nervousness at sitting so close to Tristan. The boy she had just so suddenly realised she might actually like and that idea didn't scare her, it made her nervous but it didn't scare her.

"Yeah it was hard" he replied, sceptically.

"I got a B+" Rory replied, trying to her mask her nervousness.

"What are you doing?" he asked, watching her. He was not used to people being genuine with him, and over his years this had granted him a suspicious mind.

"Talking about the test" she replied an air of innocence in her voice.

"Why?" he asked still confused.

"Because you said you didn't want to talk about Summer" she said, almost like it should have been obvious, but worrying if she had done the wrong thing by bringing it up at all.

"I don't want to" he said, turning away from her. He had trouble sitting so close to her and not just turned and kissing her ferociously.

"You just loved it, didn't you" he said shaking his head, he was angry at himself for being humiliated like that, especially in front of her, Rory.

"Loved what?" she was now the confused one.

"Seeing me get nailed like that. Must have been a great moment" he said, his hand resting tiredly on the top of the piano.

"Not really" she replied, did he really believed she took pleasure in seeing him get dumped like that

"Please. You loved it, she loved, everybody loved it" he replied, this time even more annoyed with himself.

"I did not love it" she defended herself.

He sat still for moment, his eyes not meeting hers.

"Oh man, it's a great party huh?" he said chuckling a little. This was probably the next to last thing he thought would happen tonight. Summer break up with him and him ending up sitting and actually talking to Rory Gilmore.

"Yeah not bad. It gave me a chance to catch up on my reading" she said smiling, her hands entwined nervously in her lap.

"You are very odd, you know that?" he said, watching her a smile in his eyes.

"Thank-you" she said happily. Tristan leaned in a little closer to her, his desire become too much to hold in.

"Your welcome" he breathed softly on her lips before he leaned in and kissed her softly. Rory's breath caught in her chest as his lips pressed onto hers. As soon as her brain registered what was happening she kissed him back. His hand moved up to cup her face, as he deepened the kiss, moving his tongue forward, Rory opened her mouth and gasped a little at the sensation she felt as he entered her mouth. After a few more minutes of his mind blowing kiss, they both pulled back their need for oxygen overcoming their want for their kiss to never end. She slowly opened her eyes, her blue eyes meeting his equally happy ones.

"Wow" he breath

"Yeah wow" she said, smiling happily at the boy sitting in front of her. She couldn't resist any longer, she leaned forward and kissed him again, and with not objection from him, they continued to repeat their earlier kiss, this time both revelling in the fact that they were actually with the other. Neither quiet believing it was true, but loving how it felt, any hoping that they would never wake up from this perfect dream.

* * *

**An - **Please review. I could leave this at a one-shot, but if you want more please let me know and any suggestions would be appreciated. And I loved to hear what you liked and disliked, I don't mind hearing to 'please update soon' but it helps my writing so much more if you expand :) So please review. 


End file.
